Light/Skills, Abilities
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Skills & Abilities Overview Strength: Magical Power: Casting Speed: Multiple Skill Usage: Multiple Elements Usage: Magic Swordsmanship: Personal Attribute Majin: ''' '''Overwhelming Magic Power: Enhanced Swordsmanship: Nightmare Hidden Gate ??? (Nightmare Majin Light) Majin Light staring down Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Episode 167).jpg Nightmare Majin Light (Episode 167).jpg Light cathcing the Rank 1 Hardcore Leveling Warrior off Guard (Episode 167).jpg Rank 1 Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Golden Plate Suit destroyed by Light's sword attack (Episode 167).jpg Light firing a Nightmare infused magic blast at Rank 1 Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Episode 167).jpg Light's Nightmare infused magic blast piercing through Hardcore Leveling Warrior's stats and items (Episode 167).jpg Light gatherin seven Nightmare Orbs (Episode 167).jpg 7 Magicl Nightmare infused dragons created from the 7 orbs (Episode 167).jpg 7 Magicl Nightmare infused dragons created from the 7 orbs (Episode 167).jpg God's Arena destroyed by Light's Nightmare Dragon Blast (Episode 167).jpg Light creating sonic booms whilst charing at Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Episode 167).jpg Main Article: Nightmare Majin Light After being humiliated by the Rank 1 Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Majin Light's mind snapped. The very taste of defeat awoke the seeds of the abyss, which led Light to be fully consumed by Zero's Nightmare. In this form, he uses Nightmare power that is very similar to Zero.Episode 166Episode 167 In this form, Light's stats are significantly increased such as his strength and speed. All of Light's physical and magical attacks are imbued with the power of Nightmare, which nullifies all defences as well. It is implied by God of Combat that Light had surpassed the humanly limit in this form. Enhanced Attack Power: Light's attacks are imbued with the power of Nightmare, which amplifies it's power and allows him to penetrate all defences. He was able to destroy the Rank 1 Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Golden Plate Suit of Fire Dragon with a single slash of his sword. Enhanced Movement Speed: Light's speed is enhanced by Nightmare in this form. He was able to catch the Rank 1 Hardcore Leveling Warrior off guard with his movement speed. Enhanced Magic Power: The destructive power of Majin Light's magic attacks are further amplified by Nightmare. * Nightmare Magic Blast: Light created a powerful bolt of magical energy infused with Nightmare power that bypassed the Rank 1 Hardcore Leveling Warrior's stats and items. It also negated Hardcore Leveling Warrior's immense Resilience stat which prevented him from regenerating. * Nightmare Dragon Blast: Seven orbs of magic appear behind Light that transform into 7 massive magical dragons. The resulting explosion is so powerful it breaks through Hardcore Leveling Warrior's 100 Fold Barrier and destroys God's Arena. God of Combat remarked that no mortal should be capable of destroying God's Arena, a testament to Light's destructive power. Enhanced Flight Speed: Light created several sonic boomswhen he charged at Hardcore Leveling Warrior from a stand still. Combat Style Tactical Intelligence Skill Tree Light Magic * Holy Light: * Chain Holy Light: * Holy Grace: * Holy Light Explosion: * Super Multi-Holy Light: * The Puppet of Light: * Light Blast: * Blade of Light: * Light Orb: * Skill Fusion - Blade of Light + Light Orb: * Ancient Magic Light Dragon Wave: * Multi-Light Beam: * X Curve Spectrum: * Light Strike: * Dragon Blast Wave Wind Magic * Cyclone: * Blade Whirlwind: * Wind Protection: Defensive Magic * Sticky Barrier: * Magic Barrier: * Hand of Protection: Master Magician Skills * Use Multiple Spells: * Use Multiple Attributes: Summoning Magic * Divine Winged Beast: ** Divine Feather Spears: Movement Skills * Flight Nightmare Skills Hidden Gate Skills * [[Dark Light|'Dark Light']]: Castle Lord's Skills As the Lord of Totoras, Light has access to the following skills: * The Lord's Eye: * The Lord's Guard: Other Skills * Neutralize: * [[Lucky Coin|'Lucky Coin']]: * Concentration of Power: * Memorial Buff: Majin Skills [[Demonic Light|'Demonic Light']]: * [[Light of Destruction|'Light of Destruction']]:' * [[Dolce|'Magi Summon - Magic Sword - Dolce]]:' ** [[Multi-Element Condensation|'Multi-Element Condensation]]:' *** [[4 Elements Fusion - Magic Sword Slash|'4 Elements Fusion - Magic Sword Slash]]:' * [[The Circle of Extinction|'The Circle of Extinction]]:' ** [[Small Dragon Blast|'Small Dragon Blast]]: *** [[Multiple - Small Dragon Blast|'Multiple - Small Dragon Blast']]: * [[Spatial Distortion|'Spatial Distortion']]: * [[Wind Protection|'Wind Protection']]: * [[The Energy of Hellfire|'The Energy of Hellfire']]: * [[Rune of Destruction|'Rune of Destruction']]: * [[Mana Storm|'Mana Storm']]: Majin Light summons a giant whirlwind of powerful Mana that disintegrates his targets. * [[Majin Eyes|'Majin Eyes']]: 'It is a skill that allows Light to view the stats of the target as well as the power of magic attacks. * [[Dispel|'Dispel]]: A skill that Majin Light uses to dispel powerful magic attacks. * [[Multi Holy Light|'Multi Holy Light']] * Madō - 5 Bodies * [[Magic Sword Skill - Madō Rampage|'Magic Sword Skill - Madō Rampage']] * Madō - Destruction * [[Majin Charm|'Majin Charm']]: Space Magic * [[Spatial Distortion|'Spatial Distortion']]: A space magic skill originally used by by Choco Bibi. Light in his Majin Form was able to improve this skill. Unlike Choco Bibi who needed two space portals to redirect a single attack, Light needed a single portal to redirect attacks as well as directly control them. ** [[Link - Download War|'Link - Download_War']]: Items Weapons * [[Magic Sword - Dolce|'Magic Sword - Dolce']]: Immobilization Equipment * The Ruler's Lock References Category:Character Subpages